


A Birthday Lunch in York

by Mircalla74



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mirror Sex, Orgasm, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mircalla74/pseuds/Mircalla74
Summary: Anne Lister takes Ann Walker for a birthday lunch, with shopping,  to York.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	A Birthday Lunch in York

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katieholtz_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieholtz_17/gifts).



> Inspired by a dear friend, and her absolute devotion to Miss Walker. I hope you enjoy it.

The shopping trip was all Anne's idea. Clothes shopping with her girl, with the intention of buying her something pretty to wear, or another piece of jewellery to mark the day. Perhaps even both? They could get a coffee, or, even better, drop in at a restaurant for lunch. The possibilities were endless, if she could just prize Ann away from her room.

Ann was a little wary. She wasn't as keen on roaming the busy city streets, but she felt that she really ought to. Anne was offering her this day out for her birthday. She had suggested it to be kind, so the least Ann could do was paint a smile onto her face, and enjoy it. She dressed in a simple sundress and sandals. Today would be a hot one, the weather forecast had predicted. She wrapped a band around her golden tresses, and placed her sunglasses on her head. 

Ann calls her lover into their room, and she feels Anne's eyes, and their heated gaze, roam over her from her ankles to the fine curls that spring from the top of her head. She worried that her next request might see them remaining this room for the foreseeable. 

"Anne? Could you cover me in sunscreen?"

"Of course, my love"

And after a delicate kiss at the junction of her shoulder, Anne was restraint itself, spraying and rubbing Ann wherever her skin was bare to the elements. Ann was almost disappointed when Anne took her hands away from her bare flesh, and declared her 'done'.

The drive into York took longer than expected. Ann was glad she had taken a bottle of water with her. The air con in the car wasn't enough. The morning was already sweltering, and Ann found her curls were becoming damp at the nape of her neck, her legs sticking to the car seat. A rivulet of sweat running down her spine. Looking across to the driver's seat, Anne was managing to not look like a sticky mess. Ann couldn't understand how her lover could be impervious to the heat. Ann's eyes took in all of her. Her hands on the steering wheel, long elegant fingers wrapped lightly around the wheel, dropping swiftly onto the gear stick, and back again. Her arms, as her hands completed the action. Her bicep tensing underneath her black shirt sleeve. The curve of her stomach as her shirt swept into her trousers. Her thighs, as her feet danced on the pedals. 

"I was thinking we should do The Shambles first? Take a look in the shops along there? Hmm? Find you something new and pretty to wear. Then, well, perhaps we should head a little out of town for our lunch? Or wherever! Ladies choice, hmm? It is your birthday, after al!"

Ann gazed at her lover as she spoke excitedly about how she had imagined their day would go. Ann was glad that Anne had such plans for her. Last year alone, she had spent the day at home. The year before, the same story. That was all Before Anne. And now everything is changed. And all of it for the better, even though her anxiety still, on occasions, cripples her. Wasn't it just two days ago she had, yet again, tried to push Anne away when the pain in her back had got too much? Anne Lister doesn't know what she is letting herself in for, Ann had told herself. She won't want you when she sees just how you become when you are sick. But she did. She's still here. And smiling radiantly, awaiting Ann's response.

"Yes, that sounds lovely. And I don't mind where we go for lunch. You choose! You know York better than me"

"Marvellous! Let me think! Well, how about..." and with that, Ann's focus slipped to her lovers neck, the tendons shifting behind her collar and up into her jaw as she talked. Her eyes were bright, her whole face animated. Ann adored her. She had absolutely no idea what she was saying, but that didn't matter. Ann was happy to go with the flow today, and have the birthday Anne had planned for her. 

Parking on the edge of the shopping area, they locked the car and wandered over the bridge, over the city walls. Anne had reached for her hand, and Ann let her. The bold gesture unthinkable in Halifax, but here less so. The occasional glance from a elderly man or teenage girl, but other than that, Ann felt secure. 

Anne had ideas about dressing her girl. Pretty things, frills, floaty fabrics. Ann had quite different ideas. She felt she was getting a little old for wearing candy colours, frilly frocks and the like. If Anne wants to buy her a new outfit, Ann wants it to be completely different. The first clothes shop they go in, Ann spies what she is looking for immediately. Navy cotton trousers, tapered at the calf, ending inches before the ankle. The perfect mix of sweet and serious. 

"I love these..." Ann starts, looking to Anne for confirmation that the trousers were as lovely as she thought.

"Do you?" Anne cocked her head, and smiled. "Very sweet. Be careful, though. You don't want people to think you're a mini me!"

"I don't think anyone would think that, my love. I shouldn't worry" Ann smiles as she tilts her head. Suddenly desperate to feel Anne's lips on hers. Anne sees her, and seems to understand. 

"Well, let's find a few tops for you to try, and then we can head to the changing rooms? Hmm" Anne husked in her ear. Goosebumps ran from her neck to her breasts. Instantly hardening, nipples erect. Ann's thoughts no longer on tops to try. She wandered the shop floor, following Anne, eyes glazed, voice muted by the fire raging in her core. Overcome by the fluttering and clenching deep within. 

Anne was busy, flitting around the shop floor, collecting simple buttoned blouses with Peter Pan collars, tiny girl sized bowling shirts, fitted blouses with wide collars and cuffs. Anne kept up the conversation on her own, her little companion trailing behind her in absolute silence, her beatified expression entrancing Anne. Her girls adoration of her clear to anyone who so much as glanced at them. Enough clothing had been selected. It was high time for a visit to the changing room.

Once inside, Ann had expected Anne to join her in the cubicle. But she hadn't, she had stayed outside and thrown herself on the sofa near the floor length mirrors. Ann smiled at her as she closed the curtain, suddenly feeling disappointed. There was one thing holding hands in the street, thought Ann, but really it was quite another to imagine Anne would kiss her in the changing rooms. Sometimes, Ann's fantasies got the better of her, she thought to herself. Surely, her reality was already exciting enough?

The trousers were delightful, and fit perfectly, skimming her trim hips, fitting her slim thighs. The shirts were good too. She particularly liked a cream coloured short sleeved shirt, with a wide collar and folded cuffs thst glided over her slight upper arms. She felt like Audrey Hepburn, all kittenish yet smart. The perfect outfit for a new beginning. Anne will be pleased, when she sees me, thinks Ann. 

"Darling? Could you come here?" Anne hears her girl call from behind the curtain. Anne shoots up from the sofa, and is standing behind her girl in an instant. She had half expected to be dragged into a changing cubicle as soon as they had entered the changing rooms, but Ann seemed focused more on the clothes than on her, she had thought. This was a chance to see Ann's new look, and she couldn't wait.

Behind the curtain, Anne is suddenly pressed into her girl's back, the space not really made for two. 

"Why don't you come out? Show me your new clothes in the big mirror? Hmm?" Anne's hands had already found her girls hips, and were running up to her waist, and lower again. Ann's breathing deepening. Breathless. Their eyes meeting in the mirror before them. Yes, thought Anne, this is more like it. She doesn't wait for Ann to reply. 

"Now, this little ensemble is utterly divine, my love. You look as cute as a button, really you do" Anne whispers as she leans in to kiss Ann's open neck. Ann gasps, then relaxes into a slow pant, her hands following Anne's, as she reaches to undo the trousers. Once unzipped, Ann bends to shuck the trousers from her legs. She wasn't surprised as Anne cups her sex from behind when she bent over. She was a little shocked, however, when she felt Anne enter her with a single digit. She was so wet, Anne's thumb simply slipped straight in. Ann's natural response was to buck into it, leaning back. 

"Hmm... I can't wait to fill you entirely tonight, my love. As soon as we return home, I want you up the stairs, and bent over the desk. I'm going to take you so hard, you won't be able to feel your legs" Anne hissed, as she bit and licked, and licked and kissed, all along her girl's delicate little neck. Slowly, Ann's tight hole released Anne's thumb. There would be another, better time for that.

Ann was trying to keep steady, watch her balance as she was being man handled by Anne. The view in the mirror was certainly intoxicating. Watching herself in the throes of passion, seeing how her arousal changed her face, softened it, it was fascinating. This is what Anne saw every day when she looked at her, and yet it was a first for Ann. She hoped Anne wouldn't stop. The hot lava of her desire was pooling in her knickers. 

Anne's eyes met hers. Over her shoulder, Anne's nose pressed into her hair. She felt Anne smile into her neck, as her hand trailed down into the front of Ann's knickers, and her tapered fingers skillfully found Ann's wetness, and also, just behind her mons pubis, her clit. Ann began a low mewl. She was confined. Front of her calves pressed between the bench in front of the mirror, and Anne, solid and immovable behind her. As Anne pressed and released her clit, Ann found that Anne's strong arm was pulling her ever closer to her, until Anne was painting circles and flowers over her clit, using the thick, viscous wetness she had collected as she dipped into her girls dripping core. Anne sighed as her elegant, long fingers roamed through Ann's wet velvet folds. Ann sighed as those same fingers traced Anne's name over her clit, the need, the desire to cum building within the dainty little girl in Anne's arms.

Anne watches the girl, how her expression changes. Initially, all eager and willing, encouraging Anne with hooded lids, open lips and breathy sighs. Now her head is lolling on Anne's shoulder, eyes shut, neck and throat opened wide, mouth wide, panting, sweat prickly her forehead, her top lip. Her core pulled into Anne's, Anne's expert fingers playing her girls body like a flute. Anne could see she was too close... another bite, another roll of a single fingertip, and Ann would be finished, when Anne had only just begun. Holding her girl against her by her dripping sex, Anne made short work of the four simple buttons holding the new shirt together. Next, the clasp to the girls bra was flipped, and Ann was quickly bare breasted. Her lithe, perfect body on full display before Anne. Anne's mouth went dry, taking in the girl who would allow her anything at this moment. Whose sensual naked form was Anne's to do with what she wished, whilst Ann panted, mewled and moaned incoherently. Anne heard a low, guttural sound rip from her own chest. Filthy, carnal. Anne's free hand rested gently over her girls heaving, heavy breasts. Ann was blessed with large, round, creamy breasts, decorated with the daintiest of small pink nipples like the most delicious delicacy. Anne holds one, spilling over her hand, the nipple rolled between her thumb and forefinger. Ann cries out, as Anne does this, whilst her mouth finds Ann's throat, and her fingers press into her clit. Anne keeps up the pressure, enjoying the weight of her breasts, the scent of Ann's arousal, the wetness at her core. Her tongue finds her girls ear, running behind it, ending with a firm bite at her pulse. Her hand grasping and grabbing the ample flesh of her girls bossom. Her own core lit by the erotic pressure of her girls bottom drawn tight to her, as her hand draws Ann's orgasm from her. Her mewling heightens, her gasping frantic. They're in a busy shop changing room, but Ann has lost all awareness. She has no interest in social niceties right now. Right now, she is being pinned between a mirror, displaying her naked and vulnerable form, as her lover seems to be all over her body at once, making her feel invincible. 

When Ann comes, it's hard. Grunting, gasping, mewling, her cum pouring from her, smearing her thighs. Her knickers ruined. The after shocks from her release invade the absolute silence of the changing room. They've been lucky. No one else has entered the changing area. Anne spins her girl around, and holds her tightly for a moment. Kisses her open and swollen, deep red lips lightly. Ann, flushed from her top of her head to her breasts. Sweating, sated, and happy. Ann smiles, and grips her lovers arms tighter, enjoying the muscles and the strength under her fingers.

Anne kisses the top of her head quickly, pulling away. 

"That little shirt you just had on? I shall buy that. And those glorious little trousers too, hmm? Something new for your birthday?" Anne leans in, kissing her neck "We can have a look in a jeweller's next, hmm?" Anne smiles, maintains eye contact, and licks her fingers, sticky with Ann. With that, Anne, and her support, are gone. Ann leans onto mirror, her head on her arm. She looks into her own eyes, and smiles. A jeweller's for her birthday? I wonder what Anne is planning to buy? If it's a ring, Ann is determined that their sex life will never dull. She's going to love Anne Lister in a thousand ways for the rest of her life.


End file.
